Daddy
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: I swore to myself that I'd never be a father like Lucius. And now, looking into my sons eyes... I know, I never will be. ONESHOT


**Daddy**

_I swore to myself that I'd never be a father like Lucius. And now, looking into my sons eyes... I know, I never will be._

_.xx._

Growing up, I never had a childhood. Everybody at Hogwarts knew it, my archenemies knew it, Voldemort knew it- _everybody_. My father trained me to be a miniature Death Eater. I hated muggleborn witches and wizards, I hated the Black family- I had a lot of hate for an eleven year old entering wizarding school for the first time.

Lucius put me through a lot of crap in the past. I never really got over all the pain and suffering he put me through. Eventually I stopped calling him father and just stuck to Lucius. He did not seem to care though. He did comment on how it was disrespectful but I didn't care.

The only parent I had was my mother, Narcissa. She made sure that whenever Lucius beat me for being an incompetent child that I was alright. She took care of me, fed me, even bathed me some nights that Lucius went too far. She was too afraid of speaking against him but her actions were worth all the love in the world.

Maybe that was why I held onto the slight notion that love existed? My father did poison my mind and I entered Hogwarts with blinders on, ignorant of everything that was possible, all the friendship that was offered. I was cruel and hurtful to those who offered me unparallel friendship and that was my downfall...

It wasn't until sixth year that I began to see this particular Gryffindor woman for more than what I perceived her to be. She was loyal and kind and cared for all those around her. The Wizarding War was approaching and we were more involved than others, primarily because we were appointed Heads of the school for the upcoming year and we were the smartest students of the past decade. I had been injured and I remember her pouring endlessly over me, trying to help my wounds when Madam Pomfrey wasn't around.

It was then I began to fall for her. For her endless mindless chatter, her nagging, her bookish way, her natural beauty, the way her nose twitched when she found a particular subject hard... and how her eyebrows raised when she understood a concept. I began to learn everything about her, spoke to her civilly (after quite some time that is), began to assist her instead of turning her away...

Heck, I even remember when I first kissed her...

"_Eye of newt... eye of newt... I should know this!" She exclaimed, pouring over her notes in the restricted section of the library. We had a potion's project to do and we were paired up due to our excelling intelligence._

"_They have the ability to regenerate limbs and muscles, including the heart." I threw over at her. She raised an eyebrow at me and slapped her forehead._

"_I should've known!"_

"_Don't go to hard on yourself Granger," I tossed, "we'll do fine."_

"_I know but Snape is going to grade us extra hard."_

"_We will be fine. Let's go, it's almost lights out." I had the habit of walking her to her tower when it got too late and we were studying... something that grew into a habit and I wouldn't be able to sleep without doing it. We packed our things and left the restricted area and started our trek to her tower._

"_You can go to the dungeons now," she murmured looking over at me shyly. My breath caught in my throat. _

Dammit, she's beautiful..._ "Nah," I muttered, "it's no problem."_

"_You sure, Malfoy?"_

_I nodded. We walked in silence up to her tower and by some change the stupid Fat Lady wasn't around. She groaned._

"_I guess I wait. You can go down if you want..."_

_I shook my head. "It's quite alright Granger. I don't have anything important to do."_

_She smiled. "Thanks..."_

_It was quiet... really quiet and the Fat Lady didn't seem like she was going to return for a while. She was leaning against the wall and chewing on her bottom lip. And that was when it happened... I couldn't control myself. I dropped my books onto the ground and pushed her shoulder's up against the wall._

"_Malf-..." I shut her up._

_I kissed her._

_The magical thing about it?_

_She kissed me back..._

_.xx._

Soon after we became an item and we shocked the whole school. Who cares? I surely didn't. My best mate, Blaise Zabini, always said I was the Slytherin Prince.

"_You snagged the Gryffindor Angel! You are the devil himself!"_

I laughed along with him. It was a running joke how Granger was the Virgin Mary of the Gryffindor house. It didn't make a difference to me though... she was mine.

She always was.

Even today, seven years later. We're both twenty-two years old and we've been married for a year and a half and today she was giving birth to our first child—

Scratch that... our _children_.

She- my wife- _Mrs. Malfoy_, was giving birth to twins. _Our _twins... my children. I was sitting in the waiting room of St. Mungo's Hospital, waiting for the doctor to tell me that she was ready to give birth so that I may enter the room. My _anxiousness_ was annoying them so they kicked me out of the room. Zabini and his wife, the Weaslette, were in the waiting room with me and even Potter and his woman, Luna Lovegood-Potter. I knew she was a "hippie" as Granger loves to call them, she hyphenated her name. Thank god the kids took their father's last name and decided not to hyphenate it.

Imagine what it'd be like when the Sorting Hat calls their name if it _was_:

"Lovegood-Potter Daniel!"

Yeah, no thanks. My kids are gonna have awesome Slytherin-_y_ names. Well... they _might_ need to be Gryffindor approved though, you know... with Granger being my wife and all.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

My head shot up.

"Your wife is ready."

"Good luck mate!" Zabini called and I nodded to him, running into the delivery ward.

_.xx._

"Ready Dray?" Oh god. She looked so beautiful even when she lay there, her hair messier than normal and her eyes drooping with fatigue.

"I was born ready, Granger." I kissed her forehead and held her hand. I called her Hermione, of _course_ I did but I always called her Granger as well. The name stuck and it became my pet name for her. Besides, the Potters call her Mya, the Zabini's call her Mione, and the Weasley's call her Hermy...

I am her husband. I had to be original.

Thus, Granger.

"A few more minutes, you're almost dilated to twelve centimetres and then we can start..."

I smiled at her. "You're the brightest and strongest witch of our year baby," I whispered, "you can do it."

She smiled weakly. "You know I love you, right Dray?"

"Not nearly as much as I love you, I assure you, Granger."

She smirked at me, something that matched my own. "It's _Malfoy_ to you."

I had to chuckle.

"Okay, ready Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione snapped her attention to the doctor. "Hmm..."

"Mr. Malfoy?"

I nodded tightly. I saw her wince with another contraction and she squeezed her eyes shut. "On my count, start pushing..."

Immediately, Hermione squeezed my hand and I began caressing her palm with my thumb.

"One... two... push!"

"Augh!" Her initial grunt came and she began to push with everything she could muster up. The nurse was dabbing her forehead and I was quietly whispering in her ear, telling her how much I love her and how by the end of the day we'll be parents...

Parents...

I still couldn't get over it. I was gonna be a father to two of my own brats with the Gryffindor Virgin Mary.

By the way, as a side note, I took her virginity. I wasn't the Slytherin Sex God for nothing.

"AARGHH!" Hermione roared and I pressed kissed to her cheek.

"You're doing great, Granger." I whispered. "You're doing amazing... you're going to be a mother..."

"The head is coming out!"

"You heard that?" My heart was racing, "They see the head. They see the head of our first baby."

She smiled with much effort before screwing up her face and grunting again. "Oh god Dray!" She groaned out, "It hurts!"

"You're almost there, baby," I pressed another kiss to her temple and as I was backing away, the shriek of my first child made me freeze.

"Congrats," the doctor smiled for a moment, "It's a boy!"

Hermione smiled for a moment before writhing in pain once more. There was one more baby... we had one more baby to deliver and then we're home free. I wanted so badly to look into the eyes of my son but it'd have to wait. My other bundle of joy was on its way out.

Again, as a side note, we never did an ultrasound for the genders. Hermione wanted it to be a surprise and I didn't mind much.

"I see the head! You're doing great, Mrs. Malfoy!"

Her grip on my hand was ridiculous but I couldn't complain. She was delivering my babies... _our_ babies, and the pain she was in was nothing compared to what I was going through. Again, the shriek of my child made my heart stop and I looked down at Hermione, seeing tears stream down her e yes.

"We did it," I whispered as I kissed her tears away. She smiled widely at me, "We just expanded the Malfoy Clan."

She chuckled.

"It's a girl!"

My heart soared. I had both a son and a daughter all in one go. I _must've_ done _something_ good in my days to have God give me a wife like Hermione and two babies all in one go. The curse returned with our two bundles and immediately handed me our son and handed Hermione our daughter.

Once, a long time ago, while I was being beat by Lucius, I swore to myself I'd never do something like that to my children. I swore to myself that I'd never be a father like Lucius. And now, looking into my sons eyes... I know, I never will be.

Looking into his tiny eyes, and watching his small balled fists swing aimlessly, I knew I never could be. I already loved him more than my own life, and already I would jump in front of the Avada Kedavra for him... for both him and his sister. I looked over at Hermione and she was kissing our daughter's forehead, a fresh stream of tears coming down her cheek. Looked back down at my son.

My son.

My boy...

I couldn't help the single tear that rolled down my cheek. I never thought I'd feel this emotion- the urge to protect my family.

My _whole_ family.

"And do we have names for the two cuties?"

Hermione and I looked at each other. We had agreed on a list of names earlier and we decided when the babies were born, we'd name them on spur of the moment.

"We're naming him Scoripus," I said. I always liked that name... it kind of matched mine too, Draconis, Scoripus... why not? "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

I saw Hermione smile at me. "That's perfect," she murmured and I winked at her. The nurse wrote his name on a wristband and turned to my wife.

"And your little angel over there?"

Hermione looked down at her, a loving smile spreading on her face. "Amaré... Amaré Cissy Malfoy."

My heart warmed... she named our daughter after my mother. Cissy... Narcissa...

"That is an adorable name." The nurse put the tags on our babies and then took them to weigh them in and get their finger and foot prints. I pushed Hermione's hair off of her face.

"You did great, Granger."

She giggled. "You too Dray..."

"They're adorable. I get to hold Amaré when they come back!"

Hermione laughed. "Of course... she _is_ your baby girl..."

"She's **our** baby girl." And I silenced her with a chaste kiss.

_.xx._

"Come to daddy," I sat on the carpet in my own Malfoy Mansion that I had built shortly after Hermione and I married. It was on a remote location that only our family and friends knew about and had more colours than the Black Family Mansion and the original Malfoy Mansion had combined.

My 10 month old daughter gurgled as she tried to waddle towards me in her oversized diaper and nothing else. Hermione was nursing Scorpius- Scorpio for short- and I was playing with Amaré –Ama for short- in the living room.

"Come give daddy a kiss," I beckoned, trying to get Ama to walk towards me. She took a step and a half before face planting into the ground. I had to fight the urge to pick her up and coddle her but then she won't learn- she'll start associating falling with kisses and it'll take longer for her to walk.

"Come here baby girl," I winked at her and her blue eyes- inherited from me- shone with excitement. She pushed herself up off the ground and again, began her trek towards me. I began grinning as Ama took two steps... three... her fourth step too! She was only two steps away from me and towards the end, she broke into a half run and threw her chubby little arms around me. I picked her up and planted a big kiss on her stomach.

"That's my girl," I grinned, "you did it!"

"Did what?" I looked up to see Hermione walking in with Scorpio on her shoulders.

"Ama walked!"

Hermione's eyes widened. She put Scorpio down who crawled over so some building blocks and I set Ama down. "Ama, come to Mama!"

Ama turned around and her eyes shone when she saw her mother. She began to take slow steps at first before hobbling over to her mom. Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears as she squeezed the life out of Ama. "She can walk!"

I lay down on the carpet and Scorpio crawled over to me. He sat on my stomach and beat my chest like a drum. "Time to get this one to walk... he's kinda slow eh?"

"Yeah," Hermione snorted as she stood up. "Just like you."

I started laughing. Scorpio, hearing my laughter, also began laughing and I started playing with him as if he was an airplane. Hermione sat on the sofa and nursed Ama right in the living room and watched Scorpio and I enjoy our father-son bonding time.

"Jrrrrrrrr woooooo chewwww!" I started making sound affects with my mouth and Scorpio shrieked with laughter. Hermione giggled and I winked at her direction.

"Zhrrrr!"

Scorpio let out an ear piercing shriek and I stopped playing airplane and brought him up to my face. I kissed his little toes and the balls of his feet before the stench of doo doo caught my nose. I scrunched my face.

"Ugh, the kid has a quick digestive system."

Hermione burst into laughter and I took Scorpio to get changed...

_.xx._

The twins were sixteen months old and I decided to take the family out for a picnic. I got the twins ready as Hermione prepared the picnic basket and away we were, in a regular muggle car towards a rather regular muggle destination. The twins were quiet in the backseat playing with little blocks in their hands and Hermione and I were exchanging conversation in the front seat.

"Scorpio is starting to look like you," I commented and I saw Hermione smile.

"Yeah, Ama is your exact duplicate! I heard somewhere that if the daughter looks like her father or the son like his mother the family has loads of good luck."

"We already have a lot of luck Granger."

"And with your promotion to Minister of Magic coming up," she winked at me, "I already have a celebratory dinner planned out for you."

I smirked at her. "Does that include celebratory lingerie?"

"Perhaps..." Her voice was light and sing-a-song like. I knew it was gonna be a good night when I get my promotion...

I was currently Assisting Minister to Kingsley Shacklebolt and he was up for retirement soon meaning I had a promotion coming up. Hermione is, amazingly enough, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts for the second year running and she only took maternity leave for a year, wherein which Severus Snape took the job as Potions Master and Dark Arts Professor for the year. It was currently the summer and Hermione was home all the time but during the school year she commuted. She couldn't bear to stay away from us for an entire school year...

Besides, the mansion was quite close to the castle...

We arrived at the picnic destination and I parked the car and went to get the blanket and food baskets. Hermione was getting the twins from the car. We found a nice little spot near a tree and I placed the blanket down before Hermione put the kids down.

"They seem excited," she smiled as she snuggled up next to me when I sat down. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"It's a good thing. Look at Scorpius..."

Hermione and I laughed, he was pulling grass. Amaré was watching her surroundings, in particular the muggle children running around. I was rubbing Hermione's shoulder.

"Hey Granger?"

"Hmm..."

"You think they'll get along with muggles."

"I don't see why not..." She looked at me. "What do you think?"

I looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "I think they will..."

Scorpio waddled his way back to us and threw himself at my lap.

"Dada!"

Hermione's body froze and my eyes widened. "Wh-what...?"

"Dada! Dada, dada, dada!"

Amaré looked over at us and began walking over too. She tried to shove her brother aside... "Dada?"

"Oh my god," Hermione put her hand over her mouth and looked at me, her eyes dancing with excitement. "They said your name!"

"They did..." I didn't know how to react. I picked both my kids up and kissed their cheeks. "Yeah kiddos," I smiled, "I'm your dada." I hugged them both. "And I'll always be here for you..."

Hermione put a hand on my cheek. "You're an amazing father, Draco..."

"I wouldn't be where I am without you." And with the twins still in my arms, I leaned over to kiss my wife...

_.xx._

"OUR HOGWARTS LETTERS ARE IN!" Amaré was dancing around the mansion. "Oh my god we have to head down to the alley and get our stuff! WE FINALLY GET OUR WANDS!"

"Forget the wands," Scorpius strode down the staircase. He may look like his mother, but his personality was exactly like mine, "I can't wait to dominate Slytherin... just like dad."

Hermione snorted. "If I get a complaint from the headmaster that you are wreaking havoc on the grounds, I will make you clean out the Dark Arts storage room _and_ the potions cupboard everyday for the seven years of your schooling..."

I snorted. "Boy, your mother is your Dark Arts professor... make sure you behave."

"At least she isn't Slytherin house head," Scorpius was a cheeky one, "she can only bother the losers in Gryffindor."

I snickered. It was true, Hermione replaced McGonagall and amazingly enough, Theodor Nott- my old mate from Slytherin, replaced McGonagall as the Transfiguration professor. Oh how the world works...

"Gryffindor's aren't losers," Hermione muttered, eyeing our five-year-old son, Daemon Draconis Malfoy, trying to get cookies off of the kitchen counter, "Daemon what are you doing?"

A miniature-me looked sheepishly over at us. "Sorry Mommy!"

"You know you don't eat cookies before dinner." I scolded, reinforcing his mother. _Sometimes_ I let them eat cookies before dinner but Hermione doesn't need to know about that. She watched in amusement as Daemon hung his head low and walked over to the living room.

"When do I get to go to Hoggy-warts Daddy?"

I stifled my laughter. "When you're Scorpius and Amaré's age."

"But when I'm their age they'll be older than me so I'm not really their age."

I raised an eyebrow. The brat really was a Granger-Malfoy mix. Only our kid could spew something like that out...

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but a shriek in our baby monitor stopped her form doing so. The youngest and final member of the Malfoy clan, two year old Vox Abaraxes Malfoy had awoken from his nap. Hermione sighed, "That's my cue. Draco, make sure Daemon doesn't eat cookies alright?" And she left.

I waited a solid two minutes before creeping over to the kitchen, grabbing three big cookies and creeping back to the living room. "Don't tell," I whispered as I handed Daemon a cookie and then one to Scorpius and Amaré...

And my three children munched happily on their pre-dinner dessert...

_.xx._

The first day of Hogwarts ended with a bang and Hermione came home pretty late. We hired an in-home nanny closer to when the twins left for school, mainly because I would be at the Ministry all day- I got that promotion!

Hermione untied her cloak and lay down on the sofa, right on top of my chest. Daemon and Vox were asleep. I rubbed my hand up and down her back and she kissed my collarbone.

"So what's the news? Where did they end up?"

She grinned up at him. "Scorpio is in Slytherin... as we guessed..."

I snickered. "I knew it. The kid is a Malfoy through and through. What about Ama?"

"Gryffindor," Hermione beamed. "Thank god! I have an inkling Daemon and Vox are going to be Slytherin boys too... I needed my share of Gryffindor in our kids."

I snickered. "At least it's Ama... she's my only hope for the family."

Hermione playfully hit my chest. "Hey! Our boys are smart too!"

"I will bet you my _car_ that Ama will be nagging Scorpius to do his homework in between classes. Oh man... clash of the houses."

Hermione giggled. "Yeah, no doubt. But they're both geniuses..."

"They _are_ our kids." I kissed her forehead. Hermione's eyes closed and I kept on rubbing her back up and down.

I guess I did good. I'm raising four kids and have a wonderful wife. My kids never once felt unloved by me and that was the one thing I wanted to achieve in my life. I wake up every day knowing my life cannot get any more perfect than it already is and I go to sleep wondering how on earth it _did_ get more perfect than it was in the morning.

Guess what Lucius...

I am not my father's son.

I'm so much better.

And I have four kids to prove it.

_.xx._


End file.
